Markings for the purpose of information, ornamentation, expression, and fashion are applied to products with a variety of means. Until recently relatively few designs of product have been produced in large volumes. Just In Time (JIT) Manufacturing processes have enabled the production of many designs in production runs from 1 to 100 using custom marking of product surfaces with techniques such as inkjet printing and other digital print methods. There are also a class of technologies which may produce volumetric forms (3d objects) through the use of Stereo Lithography, Fused Deposition Modeling, and other processes. Currently there is not a unified method for the commercial design and manufacturing of layered optically-active surfaces for products with a complex curved form. There are systems for managing and applying a specialized subset of films (Cyan, Magenta and Yellow process color films) and for manufacturing custom lenses and gratings for the optics industry, but not for the interactive application of component based optical surfaces on commercial products. Thus, it is desirable to provide a customized product system and method that allows a consumer to provide user content that is then applied to the product and it is to this end that the system and method are directed.